Talk:Jadis
Actually Jadis's Sister Jade did survive she was safe way from Charn when the destruction happened. Lewis mentions this in his notes but it was never published 00:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC)Avalone I have never heard of that, source? 00:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, who made up all the names for the conflicts, wars, skirmishes and sieges? As they are made up, writing "Her cruelty eventually evoked the Narnians into an triumphant uprising known as the Winter Revolution." from the viewpoint of narnia canon, which this wiki is supposed to be, would be outright wrong. Additionally, I can NOT remember it in the books being stated, that the "ruling class in charn" is made up of "jinnish-giantish" hybrids. I then stopped reading after finding more errors and found the page not editable. 00:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Green Kirtle I think less should be said about whether or not Jadis and the Lady of the Green Kirtle are the same person. When Glimfeather says that LGK is one of the Northern Witches and "one of the same crew" as Jadis, he is only theorizing, as are we. His theory actually makes less sense the the LGK=Jadis theory because there was only one of Jadis, so the whole "Northern Witches" thing doesn't make a whole lot of sense either. Basically, there's not a whole lot of evidence for either side, so I think it deserves a little more credence, and if no one objects, I'm going to give it a little more. Rain Thalo 14:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I played around with the "Northern Witches" thing, and fixed the "Attempted Resurrection" section to clarify what was in to book and what was only in the Disney movie. Rain Thalo 20:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *I think Lewis probably would have told us if LGK were really Jadis. *If is it true that Jadis' sister survived the curse of Deplorable Word, LGK would be rather her, not Jadis. Guest, 10:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) there might need to be a few minor corrections if something is posted we all need to help make sure that it is correct. it was not the Golden Age Prophacy, it was the deep magic deeper magic from the beginings of time, not know to the witch when does it say that she decended from Adams first wife Lilith? i do not recall any time that this is mentioned after eating the apple she is "white as salt" i remember that specifically something to add is she was known also for her beauty Truenarnia 05:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) You've probably had this question answered long before now, but I thought I'd put it up anyway... What you asked about when it's mentioned that Jadis is descended from Lilith; that was said in LWW, when the Beavers were talking about her. Storyseeker1 (talk) 18:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) oh her sis uhhhh i forgot her name but i do remember in the book they ecaped at the end of that world.. i loved that book!!!Nicole W. V 17:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC)frostvme Jadis: Queen or Empress? She is referred to as both by herself and others. Within the context of ruler of Charn was she simply a queen or an empress? Jdogno7 (talk) 03:17, April 23, 2016 (UTC)